


And The Best Kabedon Goes To...

by jasminesighs (itanejiluver)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Best Friends, Fluff, Gen, kabedon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 18:45:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5302694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itanejiluver/pseuds/jasminesighs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baekhyun ropes Jongdae into competing in the Kabedon Challenge at their high school with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And The Best Kabedon Goes To...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [93rdfragment](https://archiveofourown.org/users/93rdfragment/gifts).



_And The Best Kabedon Goes To..._

 

Jongdae hopped off of his bike and walked it into an empty slot in the school bike racks. Most mornings he would get a ride to school from his older sister, Liyin, but Liyin was bed-ridden with a fever this morning.

“Jongdae!”

Jongdae looked up from where he was fumbling with his bike lock and beamed when he saw Baekhyun, his very best friend, waving at him from the entrance to the bike racks. “Hi!”

Baekhyun hurried over while Jongdae turned his attention back to the lock in his hands. He glanced at the violently pink sheet of paper in Baekhyun’s hand and snorted. “What’s that?”

To his surprise, Baekhyun flushed guiltily. In the eight years of their friendship, Jongdae had only ever seen Baekhyun look this sheepish the time he’d accidentally ripped Jongdae’s favorite poster of his idol, K. Will, back in sixth grade.

“What did you do?” Jongdae finished locking up his bike and started walking out of the racks.

“Uh…” Baekhyun hurried to catch up with him, the bright pink paper waving flamboyantly in the air. “So, have you heard about the Kabedon Challenge going around the school?”

“Oh yeah. The one with all the school couples trying to one-up each other, right?” Jongdae rubbed at his arm reminiscently. Just yesterday, someone had tried to pull off a kabedon with his girlfriend, but had ended up elbowing Jongdae violently in the bicep in the process. Needless to say, that couple had dropped out of the running.

“Yeah.” Baekhyun laughed nervously, and Jongdae stopped walking.

“Baek, you’re making me really anxious here. What did you do?” Jongdae folded his arms and glared at his friend.

“Well…” Baekhyun shuffled his feet nervously. “I _might_ have made a bet that you and I could win the challenge?”

“What?” Jongdae stared blankly at him.

Baekhyun laughed nervously. “Sorry?”

Jongdae let out a sigh. “If that’s all, why are you so nervous?”

“You’re not mad?” Relief flooded Baekhyun’s face.

“Why would I be? It’s just for fun,” Jongdae shrugged. “Although…I mean. Both of us are sort of twiggy and small. We don’t have a height difference going for us like—“

There was a loud banging noise, and several students in the hallway shrieked in surprise. Jongdae and Baekhyun looked down the hall towards the source of commotion.

“Like them,” Jongdae finished. Yifan, a senior, had his shorter boyfriend Junmyeon pinned against the wall. Baekhyun and Jongdae watched as Yifan let go of Junmyeon, and then both grimaced and gagged when Yifan leaned down to give Junmyeon a hug.

“We can still win.” Baekhyun turned and gave Jongdae a determined look. “Even if we’re the same height.”

“Right.” Jongdae gave Baekhyun a skeptical look. “How much is riding on this bet anyways?”

“Um.” Baekhyun flushed bright red. “A lot?”

“How much is a lot?” Jongdae pressed, his mouth twitching as he watched Baekhyun squirm uncomfortably.

“Let’s just say that I hope you’ll never find out.” Baekhyun gave him a bright grin, and Jongdae rolled his eyes.

“So how does this work anyways?” Jongdae continued walking down the hallway to his locker.

“If you see a judge walking nearby then you do a Kabedon. You get a score out of 10 and you can do as many kabedons as you want to try and improve the score.” Baekhyun leaned against the bank of lockers and Jongdae opened his locker and started shuffling through his books.

“Does it matter who judges us?”

“No, it could be a different person every time and it wouldn’t matter cuz the judges share all of their data. Although I guess if you know one of the judges likes you more or something, you might have a better chance at improving your score.” Baekhyun shrugged as Jongdae finally found the book he was looking for and closed his locker.

“Who’re the judges?” Jongdae adjusted the straps of his backpack on his shoulders absent-mindedly.

“Sulli, Krystal, Luna, Victoria, and…oh.” Baekhyun’s eyes widened in surprise.

Jongdae nearly screamed when Baekhyun suddenly lunged towards him and slammed his hand against the wall right next to Jongdae’s head. “What—?”

“Oh!” Jongdae froze at the sound of a very familiar voice. He craned his neck to look over Baekhyun’s shoulders and blinked in surprise when he saw Amber staring at him and Baekhyun in surprise. “I didn’t know you and Jongdae were joining the contest.”

Baekhyun stepped away from Jongdae and spun on his heels to face Amber. Jongdae edged behind Baekhyun so that Amber couldn’t see his face and self-consciously patted his cheeks. Was he blushing? But why? He was used to having Baekhyun in his space all the time. Maybe it was the element of surprise that had gotten him.

“I made a bet with Sehun,” Baekhyun admitted.

“Oh I see.” Amber chuckled, and Jongdae peeked out at her from behind Baekhyun’s shoulder. “Well, I would rate that a solid 9. You’ll have to up your game—I just saw Krystal, and she told me that she gave Yifan and Junmyeon a 9.4.” Amber smiled at Jongdae from over Baekhyun’s shoulder. “I might be willing to add a little to your score, though. Jongdae’s reaction is pretty cute.”

“Huh?” Baekhyun turned around and blinked in surprise when he saw Jongdae hovering behind his shoulder. “Why’re you hiding?”

Jongdae huffed and butted his head against Baekhyun’s shoulder. “I’m not hiding.”

Amber giggled. “Good luck with the contest boys. I’ll see you around.”

They waved at Amber as she turned away. The moment Amber was out of earshot, Baekhyun groaned and crumpled against the bank of lockers. “A 9.4?! How’re we supposed to beat that?”

Jongdae rolled his eyes. “We just entered the contest, Baek. We’ll have plenty of chances to get a better score before the time is up.”

“The competition ends in three days,” Baekhyun wailed. “That isn’t that much time!”

Jongdae sighed and reached down to ruffle Baekhyun’s hair. “Don’t be an idiot. We started off with a 9, which is pretty good all things considered.”

Baekhyun peeked up at Jongdae through his fingers. “Do you really think we can win?”

“Well, your pride is hanging on it,” Jongdae said softly. “So we’d better win.”

Baekhyun rolled his eyes but willingly accepted Jongdae’s hand to get to his feet. The bell rang off in the distance and both Baekhyun and Jongdae groaned in dismay.

“I’ll see you later at lunch?” Jongdae squeezed Baekhyun’s hand, and Baekhyun smiled at him.

“See you later,” Baekhyun said warmly. And with that, they parted ways.

 

 

 

 

 

Jongdae and Baekhyun tried their hardest to keep pulling their scores up in the three days ahead. They pinned each other up against walls whenever they caught so much as a glimpse of a committee member, some of the attempts ending up beautifully, and others ending with Jongdae screaming and punching Baekhyun in the chest in surprise. (Luckily, that only happened twice until Baekhyun realized that he should probably warn Jongdae when he was going to go after him. Jongdae always had the foresight to warn Baekhyun before he lunged for him.)

Jongdae wasn’t quite sure if they’d overcome all of the obstacles in their path. But he had no choice to but to try and believe that they’d made it as Baekhyun sat sniffling on his bed.

“It’ll be alright,” Jongdae said reassuringly as he patted Baekhyun’s back. K. Will’s soothing voice played softly in the background, and Jongdae perked up a bit, only to wilt when the radio station changed to Girl’s Generation. On the other hand, Baekhyun perked up a little as his favorite girl group came on.

“I can find solace in Girl’s Generation,” Baekhyun wailed, rolling around sorrowfully. “The world is literally going to _end_ if we lose.”

“No it won’t,” Jongdae sighed. His sigh changed to a fond smile as he watched Baekhyun roll around. “Remind me what you betted on again?”

Baekhyun groaned and sat up. “Don’t even remind me.”

“How can I remind you if you never told me what you were betting?” Jongdae eyed him curiously. Normally, Baekhyun would crack within a day if Jongdae kept pestering him, but Baekhyun had held out all the way to the end of the competition. They were staying up together waiting for the committee to post the results to a closed community on Facebook.

“It’s already one in the morning,” Baekhyun groaned. “Have they posted anything?”

Jongdae sighed and refreshed his browser. “I don’t see…oh wait.” Jongdae stared at the webpage. “They have.”

Baekhyun shrieked and scrambled off the bed. Jongdae half-heartedly shushed him, but Baekhyun was already sitting in his lap and scanning the page with excited eyes.

Baekhyun let out an excited crow when he saw their names listed at the top of the page. “We won!”

Jongdae half-heartedly shushed Baekhyun. “My parents are asleep,” he mumbled. Baekhyun quieted his voice down a bit at that, but his face still glowed with enthusiasm. Baekhyun hopped off of Jongdae’s lap and flopped back on to the bed. He grabbed his cellphone and sent someone a brief text before turning back to Jongdae.

“We should celebrate!”

“For winning a couple contest?” Jongdae muttered under his breath.

Baekhyun shot him a pleading look, and Jongdae relented. “I’ll take you out to ice cream tomorrow.”

“Yes!” Baekhyun beamed at him happily and Jongdae laughed. “You brat,” Jongdae said fondly. “Can we go to sleep now?”

“I’m too excited to go to sleep,” Baekhyun whined.

Jongdae shook his head and shut his laptop off. He got to his feet, turned out the room light and got on to the bed with Baekhyun. “Are you going to tell me what you betted on, now that you don’t have to do it?”

“It involved streaking and the school talent show.” Baekhyun made a face. “Which, could have gotten me expelled if we hadn’t won. But we did, and now I don’t have to worry!”

“You have to stop making bets with Sehun,” Jongdae said solemnly. “He sounds like the devil.”

“He is,” Baekhyun chuckled. “But it’s all in good fun.”

Sometimes, Jongdae had to wonder at Baekhyun’s friend choices. But then again, he was one of them, so he supposed that Baekhyun’s judgement couldn’t be too off.

 

**a/n:** Thanks so much for the great prompt! This was so fun to work with (and apologies for the abrupt ending.) Also thank you to mods for making this AWESOME CHALLENGE available for us to participate in!  <3


End file.
